Do You Dance?
by MikoYami1
Summary: The Sound Five were a dangerous group and a notorious for the trouble they caused. There a rumor going around that the gang was owned by Orochimaru the creepy teacher in biology. It didn't seem farfetched they kids did hang around him around but there was on proof, he was a gang leader.


Sakon was sitting in class not really paying attention to the teacher instead he teasing the blond haired boy sitting in front of him. He progressed to throwing spit balls in the boy's hair. The blond would glare at him every once in a while. He had to hold back his temper he already had three strikes the third time they will get kicked out of class.

Finally after a while Naruto lost his cool, "Fuck you Sakon," he pointed to the gray haired boy that was sitting behind him, "I am going to kick your ass," he was going to jump the boy but was soon stopped because silver haired had grabbed him.

"This was your last warning Naruto," he bit annoyed Kakashi sighed and took Naruto out of the classroom so he could stand in the hallway. While the teacher was a way reddish, pink haired girl took Naruto's seat.

"You are such a fucking duche birdbrain," she didn't bother keeping tongue clean as she stared at the dump boy, "But still it was funny to watch," she giggled, "When will that idiot ever learn," she pulled out her flute and slowly played a tune. Everyone was glaring at her but said nothing they didn't want to fight with the Sound Five.

The Sound Five were a dangerous group and a notorious for the trouble they caused. There a rumor going around that the gang was owned by Orochimaru the creepy teacher in biology. It didn't seem farfetched they kids did hang around him around but there was on proof, he was a gang leader.

"Did you say something you fucking brat," Sakon challenged the girl as he was going to reach for her flute but she was too quick and bashed it on his head, "don't touch my fucking stuff you fucking birdbrain," she threatened.

"Wise older brother, foolish younger brother," Ukon said. He was staring at his brother chuckling the irony of this whole situation.

"Fuck off Ukon," Tayuya (the female said) she said. She closed her eyes. Kakashi came in and eyed the three sound Ninja's and said nothing as he continued on with his lesson. The students of the class stared at one another suspicious of what the sound five were planning.

No one would have suspected one thing not even the sound five would have guessed Sakon had his mind on the school dance that was coming. He wasn't a fan of school dances and like any normal fourteen year old boy he thought they stupid and silly.

He looked at the girl sitting in front of him, but still this dance was different it was the last dance they would have before "the war" started. The war was a serious issue with the sound five they had been talking about it for weeks preparing they knew the risk some might lose their life.

Orochimaru had been getting the war ready this was the time he turned and ruled this land and wanted to show the world what he can do, how powerful he could be. Everyone in the sound respected him and wanted him to achieve his goal. They would whisper around lunch time of the plan, rumor had it they were working with the sand gang they were excited about it.

"You may leave," Kakashi said before the minute passed, he sat down and pulled out his book and continued reading. He had another class to go to but he didn't mind it if was late. The students shuffled out for lunch.

Tayuya grabbed her books and left for the Lunch room if she beat the trash she could get melon bread. It always ran out so fast. She stood in line and shouted and cursed at the students that didn't move fast enough and even pushed a few by the time her lunch counter and ordered the Melon Bread they were sold out.

She screamed and cursed and accused all the trash around her of stealing her Melon Bread. She stormed to the roof to go relax her temper. She had to be stay in school for Orochimaru's plan to follow through.

She sat down and started playing a tune on her flute she didn't notice another classmate came in. He stood over her and held the Melon bread in front of her face. She quickly grabbed the bread and stared at Sakon.

He sat next to her, "I thought you would want one," he said looking away from her. They didn't speak for a long time but Sakon had to know, "Do you want to go that stupid dance before you know the war," he didn't look at her.

There was a long silence…


End file.
